Brush seals can be applied to a variety of jet engine applications. Uniform wire bristle density is an important determinant of proper seal manufacture.
One method of manufacturing of brush seals uses tufts containing uniform numbers of small diameter wires. In forming these tufts it is important that the wires not be twisted in a bundle and that they be aligned properly preferably prior to cutting to length. The procedure should preferably be one with little waste of wire and no sensitivity to the length of the feed strand. There should be an inherent accurate control of the number of wires in each tuft.